livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mau Tangata (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Monk of Sacred Mountain 1 Bear Shaman Druid 2 Level: 3 Experience: 3300 XP (Next level at 6000) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Kuldrok, the Slave First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The woods Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 35 Height: 6'3" Weight: 233 lbs. Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: White |-|Appearance= A hulking brute of a human, Mau is covered in the cured trappings of dead animals. It is quite clear he is a man of the forest. White war paint covers his face, and long straggly brown hair grows all over. There always seems to be an aromatic hint of fresh winter pine for those who dare to get close enough. |-|Demeanor= Gruff is the most pleasant way to describe Mau. He shows no interest in free banter or other sorts of frivolities. He is a fair man; although he isn't so easily able to put his thoughts into eloquent words, he values personal freedom above all us. Mau knows what is fair, and what isn't. |-|Background= Raised as a slave by orcs, Mau was worked physically hard but received no education or opportunity to learn social skills. The orcs kept him alive because of his use for hard labor. He found solace in the teachings of the orc god Kuldrok, craven god of shattered light. It kept him focused as he grew into a man. During the night hours when the orcs would do whatever foul creatures do at night, Mau learned to meditate to keep his mind straight. Out of the blue, he had enough of his servitude and murdered his slave driver and escaped. His brutality included severing the orc's finger, with ring still attached. He ran out into the wilderness, and learned to survive on his own. Mau spent many years in the wild, and through his meditation eventually he became attuned deeply to the forces of nature. Emulating the life-style of bears, he learned to cast spells of the woods, increase his strength, and summon creatures as well. He uses the severed orc-finger has his divine focus, serving as a constant reminder of who he is and where he came from. After awhile intense mental focus, Mau even developed the ability to sprout his own jaws and claws of a bear. The lonesome qualities of life in the wild drove Mau to seek further adventure. Finally gathering enough gravity to enter back into the land of men, Mau enters Venza and the Dunn Wright Inn to see what fortune awaits him. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Druid (Class) Orc (Linguistics) Sylvan (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | DEX 15 (+2) | 13 +2 -- -- -- | ( 3) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 7 (-2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | WIS 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CHA 7 (-2) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 30 + Druid(2d8)x2 + CON(2)x3 + FC(2) Max -2 Init: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +2 + Druid(1) CMB: +6 + STR(4) CMD: 22 + BAB(2) + STR(4) + DEX(2) + WIS(3) + Deflect(1) FCMD: 20 + BAB(2) + STR(4) + WIS(3) + Deflect(1) Speed: 30 ft. - Encumbrance(0) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 17 + WIS(3) + Deflect(1) + Armor(1) + DEX(2) Flat: 15 + WIS(3) + Deflect(1) + Armor(1) Touch: 16 + WIS(3) + Deflect(1) + DEX(2) Fort: +7 + Monk(2) + Druid(3) Reflex: +4 + Monk(2) + Druid(0) Will: +6 + Monk(0) + Druid(3) Notes: Dragon Style (+2 against sleep, paralysis, stun) 'Offense' |-|Quarterstaff= Melee: +6 + STR(6) Damage: 1d6+4 + STR(4) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Special: Double, Monk |-|Unarmed Strike= Melee: +6 + STR(6) Damage: 1d6+4 + STR(4) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Special: |-|Bite=Totem Transformation Melee: +6 + STR(6) Damage: 1d6+4 + STR(4) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|2 Claws=Totem Transformation Melee: +6 + STR(6) Damage: 1d4+4 + STR(4) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Slashing Special: Notes: Flurry of Blows: Extra attack at full bonus Ferocious Strike: +1 damage Axe to Grind: +1 damage against anyone threatened only by me Power Attack: -1 attack/+2 damage Dragon Style: STRx1.5 first attack, charge over allies and difficult terrain 'Racial Traits' Dual Talent: Some humans are uniquely skilled at maximizing their natural gifts. These humans pick two ability scores and gain a +2 racial bonus in each of those scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat, and the skilled traits. Medium: Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Class Features' |-|Unchained Monk of the Sacred Mountain= Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, short sword, shortspear, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and any weapon with the monk special weapon quality. Monks are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. AC Bonus (Ex): When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Bonus Feat: At 1st level, 2nd level, and every 4 levels thereafter, a monk can select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Catch Off-Guard, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Dodge, Improved Grapple, Scorpion Style, and Throw Anything. At 6th level, the following feats are added to the list: Gorgon's Fist, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Trip, and Mobility. At 10th level, the following feats are added to the list: Improved Critical, Medusa's Wrath, Snatch Arrows, and Spring Attack. A monk need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for these feats to select them. Flurry of Blows (Ex): At 1st level, a monk can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When making a flurry of blows, the monk can make one additional attack at his highest base attack bonus. This additional attack stacks with the bonus attacks from haste and other similar effects. When using this ability, the monk can make these attacks with any combination of his unarmed strikes and weapons that have the monk special weapon quality. He takes no penalty for using multiple weapons when making a flurry of blows, but he does not gain any additional attacks beyond what's already granted by the flurry for doing so. (He can still gain additional attacks from a high base attack bonus, from this ability, and from haste and similar effects). At 11th level, a monk can make an additional attack at his highest base attack bonus whenever he makes a flurry of blows. This stacks with the first attack from this ability and additional attacks from haste and similar effects. Stunning Fist (Ex): At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the monk gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of his Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, the monk can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, he can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, he can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, he can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The monk must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature fatigued by Stunning Fist cannot become exhausted if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Unarmed Strike (Ex): At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A monk's attacks can be with fists, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk can make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk can apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. A monk's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, although he can choose to deal nonlethal damage with no penalty on his attack roll. He can make this choice while grappling as well. A monk's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. |-|Bear Shaman Druid=Favored Class Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only those crafted from wood. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells: A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A druid must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Druid. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn't prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature's ally spell of the same level or lower. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A druid can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity's (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. Orisons: Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Languages: A druid's bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. A druid also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level druid. Druidic is a free language for a druid; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn't take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to nondruids. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Bond (Ex): At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with nature. This bond can take one of two forms. The first is a close tie to the natural world, granting the druid one of the following cleric domains: Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, Water, or Weather. When determining the powers and bonus spells granted by this domain, the druid's effective cleric level is equal to her druid level. A druid that selects this option also receives additional domain spell slots, just like a cleric. She must prepare the spell from her domain in this slot and this spell cannot be used to cast a spell spontaneously. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. A bear shaman can use wild empathy with bears and wolverines as a full-round action with a +4 bonus. Woodland Stride (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. Totem Transformation (Su): At 2nd level, a bear shaman may adopt an aspect of the bear while retaining her normal form. She gains one of the following bonuses: movement (+10 enhancement bonus to land speed, +4 racial bonus on Swim checks), senses (low-light vision, scent), toughness (+2 natural armor bonus to AC, Endurance feat), or natural weapons (bite 1d6 and 2 claws 1d4 for a Medium shaman, +2 to CMB on grapple checks). While using totem transformation, the bear shaman may speak normally and can cast speak with animals (mammals only) at will. Using this ability is a standard action at 2nd level, a move action at 7th level, and a swift action at 12th level. The bear shaman can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to her druid level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be used in 1-minute increments. This is a polymorph effect and cannot be used while the druid is using another polymorph effect, such as wild shape. 'Ferocity Domain' Ferocious Strike (Su): Whenever you make a melee attack, you can designate that attack as a ferocious strike. If the attack hits, it deals additional damage equal to 1/2 your druid level (minimum +1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Might of the Gods (Su): At 8th level, you can add your cleric level as an enhancement bonus to your Strength score for a number of rounds per day equal to your druid level. This bonus only applies on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull's strength, 3rd—rage, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—bull's strength (mass), 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. 'Spells' Caster Level: 2 Druid(2) Concentration: +5 + WIS(3) Orisons: 4/day, unlimited casting Level 1: 3+1/day, + Bonus(1) + Domain (1) 'Character Traits' Axe to Grind (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on damage against foes who are threatened by only you. (Ultimate Campaign) Rich Parents (Social): You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Combat Reflexes (Monk 1): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed.(Core Rulebook) Stunning Fist (Monk 1): You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next turn). A stunned character drops everything held, can’t take actions, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (but see Special), and no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. A monk receives Stunning Fist as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. (Advanced Player's Guide) Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk 1): You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. (Core Rulebook) Power Attack (Level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. (Core Rulebook) Dragon Style (Level 3): While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects. You ignore difficult terrain when you charge, run, or withdraw. You can also charge through squares that contain allies. Further, you can add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the damage roll for your first unarmed strike on a given round. (Ultimate Combat) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 6 = + Druid(4)x2 + INT(-2)x3 Background Ranks(B): 6 = Base(2)x3 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +6 | 3 - | 1 2(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise -2 | 0 0 | - -2(INT) - - | Artistry -2 | 0 0 | - -2(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb +4 | 0 - | 0 4(STR) -0 - - | Craft -2 | 0 0 | 0 -2(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal +3 | 0 2 | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Heal +3 | 0 - | 0 3(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - -2(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - -2(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - -2(INT) - - | K. Geography +3 | 0 2 | 3 -2(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | 0 -2(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - -2(INT) - - | K. Nature +2 | 1 - | 3 -2(INT) 2 - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - -2(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - -2(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | 0 -2(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 2 | - -2(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 -2(INT) - - | Perception +7 | 1 - | 3 3(WIS) - - | Perform -2 | 0 0 | 0 -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 3(WIS) - - | Ride +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +3 | 0 - | 0 3(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | 0 -2(INT) - - | Stealth +2 | 0 - | 0 2(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +9 | 1 - | 3 3(WIS) 2 - | Swim +4 | 0 - | 0 4(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Notes: Wild Empathy -1 (bear/wolverines +4, magical beasts -4) 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: UnMonk of the Four Winds FC Point: None HP: 12 = + Class(d10) + CON(2) BAB: +1 Fort: +2 Ref: +2 Will: +0 Class Features: AC Bonus, Bonus Feat (Combat Reflexes), Flurry of Blows, Elemental Fist, Unarmed Strike Spells: Feats: Power Attack Adventure Skills: 2 = + Class(4) + INT(2) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Perception Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Orc), Handle Animal |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: Class Taken: Bear Shaman Druid FC Point: HP HP: 21 = + Class(d8) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +0 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +2 Class Features: Spells, Spontaneous Casting, Alignment Spells, Druidic Language, Nature Bond (Ferocity Domain), Nature Sense, Wild Empathy Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: 4 = + Class(4) + INT(2) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Survival Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Sylvan), Handle Animal |-|3=Level 3 Ability Score: Class Taken: Bear Shaman Druid FC Point: HP HP: 30 = + Class(d8) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +1 Fort: +1 Ref: +0 Will: +1 Class Features: Woodland Stride, Totem Transformation Spells: Feats: Two-Weapon Fighting Adventure Skills: 6 = + Class(4) + INT(2) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, K. Nature Background Skills: 6 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. Geography (2) |-|Future Ideas= Feats Natural Spell Powerful Shape Quick Wild Shape Rending Claws Shaping Focus Wild Speech Eldritch Claws Improved Initiative Toughness Improved Grapple Deflect Arrows Greater Grapple Pinning Rend Dragon Ferocity Panther Style Panther Claws Magic Items Belt - Belt +2 (STR Bonus) - 4000g Body - Bodywrap of Mighty Strikes +1 (enhancement for one attack) - 3000g Chest - Quickrunner's Shirt (extra move as swift 1/day) - 1000g Eyes - Eyes of the Eagle (perc +5) - 2500g Feet - Boots of Elvenkind (+5 acro) - 2500g Hands - Claws of the Ice Bear (+2 climb, spiderclimb 3/day) - 1300g Head - Jingasa of the Fortunate Soldier (+1 AC, negate crits) - 5000g Headband - Headband +2 (WIS Bonus) - 4000g Neck - Amulet of Natural Armor (+1 AC) - 2000g Shoulders - Cloak of Resistance (+1 saves) - 1000g Wrists - Bracers of Armor (+2 armor) - 4000g Ring - Ring of Protection (+2 deflect) - 8000g Ring - Ring of STR Sapping (STR damage and boost) - 8000g 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE